Lon Lon Ranch's New Owner
by Mr.pingles
Summary: When Ganondorf grants the Lon Lon Ranch to Ingo, Malon finds herself in a perilous situation. WARNING CONTAINS RAPE AND NON-CONSENSUAL SEX


**This is a slightly Altered version of Lon Lon Ranch's New Cow by DamnedSputnik. The original can be found at Adult fanfiction .org**

The Hylian redhead absentmindedly pulled at the cow's udders, the corners of her mouth turned down in worry. It seemed as if worrying was all she did ever since her father had lost the ranch. Was he okay? Where would he stay? Would she ever see her father alive? All of these questions ran through her mind in a stream, distracting her far past the point where the cow's milk had run dry. Malon shook her head frustratedly. She stood up, straightening up her simple white-pink dress and kerchief. She pulled the milk bucket out from under the cow, setting the stool she'd been sitting on in the corner, left the stall, and let herself out of the barn.

Milk sloshed about in the bucket as Malon exited into the dusk of Ingo Ranch. She hesitated at the door to the main house on the ranch, eyes turning out into the ranch's paddock, keeping an eye out for Ingo. When she was certain that the sketchy farmhand was nowhere to be seen, Malon laid the milk down to the side of the door, and made her way towards the enclosure.

Although most of the horses had been let in for the night, one horse still grazed in the large field. Epona was still outside, likely because one of Ingo's tours of the ranch, and his gloating about the acquisition of the prize horse. Malon walked up to Epona, hand outstretched, and ran her fingers through the horse's mane. She smiled, and began to softly hum Epona's song. The horse's ears perked up at the sound of her song.

"C'mon girl, let's get you to bed."

Epona was lead out out of the paddock by the harness. She was brought into the stables at the back of the ranch, and set into one of the stalls. Epona whinnied as Malon ran her hands down her muzzle. Malon locked the horse into the cell, and stepped out of the stable. She made her way back towards the entrance to the ranch, ready to turn in for the night. The night brought with it a chill in the air that sent goosebumps up her skin. When she returned to the house, the milk that she had set down was nowhere to be found and the door was slightly ajar.

"You ungrateful little girl," Ingo pushed the door open, illuminating the ranch with the light from within the house. He stood in the doorway, glaring at the redhead. Malon's heart sank when she realized that Ingo had been on the prowl, simply waiting to find fault with her work. "I have _graciously_ allowed you to stay here, and work on _my_ ranch, and you repay me like _this_?"

Malon's head dropped, as she mumbled "I-I'm sorry Mr. Ingo," to her feet. As unfair as he was in his judgments, she needed to stay on the ranch, for her father's sake. Ingo reached into the house and pulled out the bucket of milk. He offered the bucket to Malon.

"Now put it away, _properly_ this time." Malon took the bucket from the ranch owner, and he moved to the side to let her pass. With her head still down, and bucket in hand, Malon walked into the house. As she passed into the entry room, Ingo's leg shot out, causing the redhead to stumble forward. The bucket of milk fell out of her hands, bouncing slightly on the wooden floor, as the milk spilled all over the floor and Malon's dress. Malon was unable to speak, she could only stare in horror at the mess she had caused. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes; Ingo chuckled behind her.

"Well look at what you've done now, Malon," Ingo sneered, and laid a hand on Malon's shoulder. Tears were streaming down her face now, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. "I don't think I can trust you around this ranch anymore, if you're going to be such an irresponsible girl," he said, dismissively.

"Please Mr. Ingo, I'm sorry!"

"Oh what shall I do with the horses? I suppose I can't keep them around here anymore..."

"Don't do anything to the animals, please Ingo!"

"… But who in Hyrule would buy our horses? We're the only stable for miles around. I guess we would have to put them down-"

"Please don't do this! I'll do anything to stay here. I'm sorry!" Malon shouted. She closed her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears on her face.

Ingo deliberated for a second, playing with the ends of his mustache. "If you were to stay," he spoke "you would need to prove to me that you will not continue to be irresponsible." Malon sighed in relief, the flow of tears subsiding. She sniffled and picked up the bucket. The entire front of her dress was soaked through with milk, with even more spilled over the floor. They would be behind in stock for the coming days, and Malon knew that she would regret it. She looked around the house, searching for a cloth of some sort to wipe up the milk.

"Put the bucket back in the barn. Now," Ingo barked as Malon wiped down the floor. When the floor was dry, Malon placed the cloth back on a table, grabbed the bucket, and rushed towards the barn. As soon as she was in the cool night air, she was made aware of how damp her clothes actually were. She shivered, and rearranged her dress, trying to prevent the wet fabric from touching her skin. Her nipples perked up underneath the thin fabric, forcing Malon to wrap an arm around her breasts, embarrassed.

Malon entered the barn and made her way to the grouping of cow stalls. She leaned forward on the tips of her boots to hang the bucket up on a hook in one of the cells. When she had reached out as far as she could, she jumped up in surprise. A hand was currently resting on her hips. Her immediate instinct was to drop the bucket, and straighten her back. She backed up directly into another body. Her neck came into contact with Ingo's mustache, and she felt heavy breathing on her nape.

"Mr. Ingo?" Malon asked, her voice shaking. She struggled against his grip, but he held firm. He slid his hands up and down from her hips to the bottom of her ass.

"There's still the matter of your punishment for today," Ingo breathed into Malon's ear. Malon struggled harder, trying to force herself free. Ingo released his hands from her, and grabbed her hair. He pulled, forcing her to look up, and snarled at her "Do you really want to do that? After all, what will happen to the horses when you're gone?" She cried out as a result from his hair-pulling. He let go of her, and once again rested his hands on her, wrapping them around her stomach.

She was frozen in fear for a moment. She knew very well what Ingo intended to do with her, but she couldn't help but feel terror towards the inevitable fate on the animals on the ranch. Certainly he couldn't possible kill all of the animals and hope to keep the farm. But, then again, what if he wasn't bluffing? She strained her eyes closed, and lowered her head. Ingo chuckled to himself, and used his chin to move her hair aside. He brought his mouth to the nape of her neck and breathed. His hands moved from her stomach to the kerchief around her neck. He pulled it forcefully, releasing one end of the cloth from her broach. He threw the kerchief onto the ground, staining the metal with ripped off the top of her dress exposing her large breasts. He cupped his hands around the redhead's boobs, pressing the mounds of flesh into Malon's chest. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and worked its way across her neck. She felt a growing pressure on her ass, unmistakeably his erection.

He fondled her breasts roughly his fingers found her nipples, and took each one between the tips of his fingers. He twisted them, eliciting a gasp from Malon. She was attempting to push the man groping her away from her thoughts, but she couldn't ignore the force that his hands exerted on her. He kneaded her, squishing the flesh of her bosom between his hands. Whenever the palm of his hand ran over her perky nipples, a shiver ran down her body, settling in her nether regions. She cried out in protest of his explorations. Ingo growled at her, taking his tongue off of her nape and bringing his mouth to her pointed ear.

"You don't like this? Would you prefer this?" He took one hand off of her tit, and slid it down her chest, along her stomach, and down her thighs. His fingers snaked their way between her upper thigh, curving the fabric of her skirt between her slender legs. She shivered as she felt his vile fingers slowly rub across her slit. A wetness formed where the fabric touched her pussy. Her body convulsed, her eyes squinted harder, and Ingo sped up. His fingers furiously crossed her opening, resting momentarily to vibrate onto her clit. Malon's legs shook and she cried out with every pass of his fingers. She prayed beyond all hope for rescue, for some shining knight to come and save her from Ingo.

Ingo removed his hands from her, leaving her to fall forward onto the door to the cow's stall. He got to work on his pants, pulling them down his legs. His filthy cock, a good six inches, sprung forth. His hand wrapped around his shaft, sliding up and down the length. He took in the sight before him, Malon was bent over the wooden fence, ass deliciously calling to Ingo. When he was satisfied that he was nice and ready, he moved his hands to her hips. He pressed his length between Malon's clothed cheeks. Using her cheeks as a sheathe for his shaft, he slid himself fore and aft. His hands snaked towards her ass cheeks, enveloping his shaft like a bun. The friction eventually became too much for Ingo, and he thrust his cock as far as it would go between her cheeks, and came.

He sprayed his seed all along Malon's lower back. The warm cum covered the back of her dress, dampening it and staining the lower portion white. Ingo removed his length from her ass cheeks, panting and sweating. When the pressure of his cock had disappeared from her butt, Malon opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Are- are you finished?" She asked dejectedly. She was shuddering periodically, but otherwise she had managed to keep her composure through the ordeal. She assumed that Ingo was spent, and that she would soon be free. She was surprised when Ingo was still stroking his runny-shaft; his length hadn't softened at all. He grabbed Malon by the shoulders, and pulled her into a standing position. He took his hands off of her, and stretched down to the hem of her dress. He grabbed the fabric, and pulled the dress up. Ingo pulled her pink skirt up to expose her bare lower regions. The cloth bunched up above her waist, revealing her plump ass to the ranch owner.

"Not yet," he hissed, guiding his dick to her lips. Ingo pressed his tip up to her entrance, hesitating before he entered her. Malon's breathing intensified, knowing that he would soon penetrate her. She hoped beyond hope that he had reconsidered- that he had decided against robbing the rancher of her maidenhood. Malon's hope was ill-founded, however, as Ingo gripped her by the lower stomach and forced himself deep inside of her. In an instant, Malon was taken by a blinding pain. Ingo's cock had thrust inside of her, smashing through her hymen without hesitation. She screamed out, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream," She repeated under her breath, her voice shaking. Ingo kept himself as deep as he could muster for a few seconds, savoring the way Malon quivered and shook in his arms. Eventually, he retreated from her folds, pulling out of her completely. A small trickle of blood leaked out of her deflowered pussy, trailing down her legs. Ingo continued his assault, entering her one more, this time slower than the last. He developed a rhythm inside of her, sliding her backwards until he had bottomed out inside of her again. Malon continued her mantra, first tears falling from her watery blue eyes. She convulsively cried out as his length brushed up against her clitoris, interrupting her concentration, and causing her inner walls to tighten around Ingo.

Ingo gasped as Malon contracted on his shaft. He let go of her stomach, and forced her to lean forward. He took hold of her by her upper arms, and pulled. With new leverage, Ingo sped up his thrusts. He fucked her ruthlessly, the sound of flesh slapping on flesh filling the barn. Malon was sobbing to herself at this point, tears dripping from her face onto the dirt below. Ingo breathed into her red hair, taking in the natural scent of the rancher's hair. He maintained his thrusts, admiring the position he was now in. To her dismay, Malon felt a rising warmth in her loins. "No, no, no, no, no," she sobbed. She uncontrollably convulsed on Ingo's shaft, her legs turning to jelly as she was pounded.

The redhead screamed, and Ingo felt Malon's fluids spray onto his cock. Overwhelmed by the sensation of her orgasm, Ingo released all control that he had. His thrusts became wild, Malon's pussy reddening with use. He let go of her arms, taking hold of her shoulders, and thrust her onto him. Malon's arms fell to her side, mind blank from the degradation of her orgasm. Her body shook with each of Ingo's movements, no energy left in her body to resist. Her sobs tapered off in lieu of silence from the busty redhead.

Ingo felt his release approaching, and knew that Malon wouldn't oppose him. He pulled her close onto his shaft. He gasped and released himself, Ingo's warm semen painting her inner folds white. His climax barely registered on her face, and she was helpless as he came inside of her. More spurts of warm cum entered her, flowing deep inside her womb. He kept himself sheathed inside of her for a time, until the glow of his ejaculation had passed. He withdrew himself from Malon, releasing his support on her shoulders. She collapsed, falling to her knees, as tears once again began flowing from her face. She hunched over, staring with disgust as the mix of blood and Ingo's seed dripped out of her used snatch.

The vile man chuckled to himself and left her kneeling in the dirt. He exited the barn with a satisfied grin on his face. As his footsteps subsided, the only sound that could be heard in the building was the sound of Malon sobbing softly.

When she was confident she had enough energy, Malon returned to the house. She had spent about an hour cleaning herself up, rubbing the cum out of her dress, and using her kerchief to wipe the cum from her deflowered pussy. She'd had to discard the necktie in the barn; it had been so absolutely drenched in seed. Everything seemed so distant as she returned to the ranch. Her mind was completely blank. Not even the disgusting implications of Ingo's violation of her body. All she felt was a pervasive disgust for herself, even more so that she couldn't bring herself to cry about it any further. She absentmindedly carried herself inside, moving straight up the stairs. She passed into her room, and without even removing her dress, threw herself onto the bed. She curled herself into a ball in the bed, pulling the covers over herself, and felt tears start to fall from her face once again.

She couldn't tell how long she lay there crying. Her heart sank when she heard the door slam behind her. She shuddered, knowing that her sleazy rapist was standing behind her.

"Please, leave me alone" she managed to sob out. She heard a sinister chuckle from Ingo.

"You still haven't proved to me that you're truly apologetic for your mistakes." The covers were torn away from her, to which she curled up tighter in the bed. "Do you want all your little horses to die?" he sneered, placing his hand on her exposed ankle. He moved his hand up her legs and felt her shaking. Eventually he found his way to her thigh, sliding her dress to her waist. "If you want to stay here, you're going to have to service me, Malon."

Malon wiped the tears from her face. She pushed Ingo's hand off of her thigh and emerged from the bed. With nothing but a blank stare, she stood up from the bed, causing her dress to fall back down around her legs. This was short-lived, though, as she bent over and grabbed the hem of her dress. She pulled it high above her head, finally revealing her sizable bust to Ingo. Malon simply dropped the dress by the side of the bed, having accepted whatever torture Ingo had planned for her. To her chagrin, the ugly man brought both of his hands to the peak of her head, and pushed her to her knees. Reluctantly, Malon did what Ingo intended for her to do. She pulled at the leg of his pants, exposing his flaccid penis. He took his manhood by the shaft, and slapped it against Malon's cheek. She flinched at the impending penis, but could not avoid being struck by Ingo's length.

"Suck it now" he commanded lowering his shaft to her lips. Malon slowly opened her mouth. Unsure of how to proceed, Malon took the head in her mouth, and pausing awkwardly. There was a minute where nothing happened, that was interrupted by a stinging slap on Malon's cheek. Taking the hint, the redhead sucked in as hard as she could. Immediately, she received feedback, as Ingo groaned. His head fell back, and his hand moved to the back of her head. Utterly humiliated from having to service Ingo's cock, Malon put all thoughts to the back of her mind and worked on servicing him. She ran her mouth over the shaft, attempting to coax his climax out as quick as possible. Her mouth worked from side to side, engulfing each half of his dick with her mouth. She brought her mouth under the cock and licked the underside of the tip.

Right when she had found a rhythm with her tongue, Ingo interrupted her by taking control of her head. He forced her head down on his shaft, shoving his cock as far into her mouth as it would go. Inexperienced with such matters, Malon immediately felt her air supply cut off, and in resistance fought to bring her head off of him. He refused her motion, holding her head firmly in place. She gagged around his shaft, as the back of her throat was violated. He added his other hand to the other, forcing her head even further down his shaft. With her breath escaping her, Malon entered full panic mode as lightheadedness took her.

It seemed as if hours had passed when Ingo released her head. Slowly, her head slid off of him. She entered a coughing fit, spitting up much of the precum that had been forced down her throat. She hadn't fully caught her breath when Ingo repeated the process, driving her down once again. Her vision went dark, but Ingo once again pulled her off before she asphyxiated. This continued, with Malon nearly choking on Ingo's dick every time, just to be brought back on the edge. That is, until Ingo pulled her off far before she would have blacked out. Somewhat relieved, Malon dropped her head and gasped. In her haste to catch her breath, Malon didn't notice Ingo aiming his shaft at her. She was caught off guard when the first stream of cum landed on her hair, painting the ginger locks with streaks of white. In surprise, Malon was curious what had landed on her, until she looked up and look a number of streams of milky cum on her face, marking her cheeks with three lines of cum.

Malon lay on her knees, gasping and panting, while Ingo admired his work. The semen painting her face began to run, and Malon attempted to wipe herself clean with the nearest cloth, which just happened to be her dress. Free of the white layer on her face, she got to work on the cum in her hair. She found, however, that her attempts only caked it further in, and was forced to leave the warm cum on her scalp.

Humiliated and thoroughly throatfucked, Malon made to rise to her feet. She was stopped when Ingo pushed her down on to the bed. With her upper body flat on the bed, Ingo pounced. He grabbed her by her slender legs and slid her further back on to the bed. He spread her legs, undeterred by her cries of pain. Eventually her legs had been weaved underneath her armpits, laying parallel to the rest of her body. Malon winced as her limbs were stretched beyond their limits, only for pain to be replaced by embarrassment as she realized that her pussy was spread and on full view to Ingo.

Ingo stood back to admire his handiwork. Though the tears had long since dried on her face, she still looked horrified at her situation. Satisfied that he had humiliated Malon far beyond what she could take, Ingo pulled his shirt over his head, only briefly getting caught on his pointy ears. When he was bare naked, he joined Malon, straddling onto the bed. He guided his manhood to her entrance, making sure that she could see their copulation with ease. Ingo gripped the sides of Malon's face, forcing her eyelids open. Satisfied that Malon could not avoid him, Ingo thrust forward, entering deep into her snatch in one thrust. She grunted, lips quivering as she tried to rob Ingo of the satisfaction. He started thrusting, gravity aiding his motions as his member plunged in and out of the redheaded rancher. Malon shivered with every thrust, doing her best to not let a sound escape her lips. Ingo let go of her face, instead choosing to lean forward and plant his mouth on her tit. Malon couldn't help but cry out as she felt him bite down on her nipple. Brought back into reality by pain, Malon was just made aware of the sound of squelching as Ingo's thrusts increased in speed. She felt a familiar warmth moving up her body, and disgust once again overtook her.

Malon screamed as she came, her entire body convulsing around Ingo's penis. This orgasm was far more potent than the last, debilitating her fully. Her vision blurred, her hearing faded, and she could feel nothing but her climax. An unbearable heat spread through her body, bringing waves of pleasure with each pulse. The glow of her orgasm was interrupted by the feeling of Ingo's cum shooting into her used hole. Even more voluminous than his last load, spurt after spurt of burning hot semen spread through her inner walls, utterly filling her. Ingo stayed inside of Malon, basking in his release. Malon lay back, a broad smile on her face, and a sheen of sweat covering her body. He'd broken her at last.

"Please," she begged, staring into Ingo's eyes. The ranch owner took a moment to catch his breath, but was interrupted by Malon's advances. "Please, fuck me again. I need to feel it again. I need to feel your cum inside of me."

Needing no more encouragement than her desperation, Ingo obliged. He began to move again, thrusting his still hard cock deep into her inseminated snatch. Continuing as he had before, Ingo's manhood easily slid in and out of her lubricated pussy. With her cries of pleasure every time he sped himself up or bottomed out inside of her, it wasn't long before his climax had come again. He sprayed a smaller load inside of her, gripping her legs for better leverage.

Malon was his. Ingo spent rest of the night abusing his slave, making her scream for his cum both on or inside her body. By the time dawn arrived, he was thoroughly passed out, dick still embedded in Malon's snatch. No thoughts populated her mind but the feeling of Ingo's thick cock in her pussy, or a load of cum for her to enjoy.

Malon howled with pleasure as her pussy was ravaged doggystyle. Behind her, Ingo was pounding her without remorse. A month had passed since Malon was first taken on Ingo's Ranch, and for Malon it was certainly showing. Although her stomach was thin she was carrying the ranch keeper's child, and her bountiful breasts hung below her. Ingo's hands were busy working her tits, pinching her nipples to extract a stream of milk from them. Malon's Milk, added to the original Lon Lon recipe, had become a best seller in recent weeks, and in order to keep up with the massive demand, Ingo and Malon could be found at least three times a day out in the barn, making more of the precious milk.

When the stream of breast milk had topped the bucket off, Ingo removed his hands from her breasts. He switched his focus to her ass, gripping her cheeks forcefully. He gave no warning as he came, shooting his load into her impregnated pussy. A moment later, he felt Malon's folds contract on his cock, signaling her orgasm. Juices exploded over his shaft, and they slumped to the ground. Ingo withdrew, releasing numerous loads worth of cum that had been corked into her pussy.

"Malon, are you in here?" An unfamiliar voice called from outside the barn. Jumping up in surprise, Ingo pulled his pants up, making him presentable, and jogged out to meet the guest. Malon stayed on her hands and knees, awaiting her next session.

"Hello, I'm looking for my friend Malon. I haven't heard from her in a few months, and I wanted to check up on her."

When Anju turned to him, Ingo smiled from ear to ear.

Ingo's Ranch had acquired a brand new cow.

 **PS: I might make a second chapter, if I feel like it.**


End file.
